My love, always only you
by akirakihito
Summary: Kagami akhirnya berpacaran dengan Kuroko, tetapi mengapa Kuroko akhir-akhir ini menjauhi Kagami? sakit? kagami jadi stress dan galau? summary gaje, typo, yaoi. RnR. KuroxKagaxAka


**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story: akirakihito**

**Pairing: KuroxKagaxAka**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typo, Alur Cepat banget dan gaje, random POV, OOC ? Judul tidak mendukung**

**Don't like Don't read**

* * *

_**One month ago...**_

"Hei Kuroko, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kagami tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku dihalaman belakang sekolah sehabis latihan Basket.

Aku terkejut dan bingung mau menjawab apa. Aku sebenarnya tidak membenci Kagami, dan kuakui aku juga menyukai saat-saat bersamanya. Tapi apakah perasaan yang kurasakan ini cinta? Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku tetap harus menjawab perasaan kagami bukan?

"Iya, baiklah." Aku menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Karena aku ingin memastikan apa aku juga menyukai Kagami dalam arti spesial.

_**And now...**_

Setelah pacaran hubungan kami semakit dekat, dan Kagami mulai berani menyentuhku. Pertama-tama ia mulai menggandeng tanganku ketika pulang mengantarku, lalu ia mulai memeluk tubuhku bila tidak ada orang disekitar kami.

Beberapa hari yang lalu di depan rumahku saat dia mengantarku pulang Kagami mencium bibirku ringan, dan hari ini ia menciumku sambil memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, ia mengecap-ngecap lidahku dan bermain-main disana sampai beberapa menit. Setelah menciumku di depan gerbang rumahku Kagami lalu pulang dengan wajah yang merah padam seperti kepiting rebus, sepertinya dia jadi salah tingkah hal ini bisa dilihat dari gelagatnya yang kikuk. Ia bahkan hampir menabrak tiang listrik dekat rumahku 'kagami lucu sekali' batinku.

Saat sampai di dalam rumah aku langsung masuk kedalam kamarku, memegang bibirku dan merasakan kehangatan yang tadi kagami tinggalkan. Aku malu sekali, karena itu adalah _french kiss_ pertamaku dengan Kagami 'aku gugup sekali'.

Di depan kagami mungkin aku terlihat biasa-biasa saja setelah dia menciumku. Tetapi sebenarnya jantungku berdetak keras. Apakah ini tandanya aku menyukainya?

**Suatu Pagi saat dikelas..**

"Kuroko, em..hari ini mau apartemenku tidak?" Kagami mengatakannya dengan wajah malu-malu, kupingnya merah padam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi aku suka sifatnya yang terkadang polos dan gelagatnya mudah ditebak. Aku tahu dia ingin lebih lama bersamaku dan menghabiskan waktu denganku.

"Baiklah." Jawabku singkat, padahal aku senang sekali. Baru kali ini aku mengunjungi apartemen Kagami, kalau diingat-ingat walaupun kami sering bersama tetapi Kagami tidak pernah menceritakan ataupun mengajak aku ke apartemennya.

"Ok. saat pulang kita beli makanan dulu ya? aku akan membelikan makanan kesukaanmu Kuroko." Jawab kagami dengan semangat, sepertinya dia senang.

Setelah itu Kagami langsung duduk di mejanya, dan kelaspun di mulai.

_Skip time_ pulang sekolah (setelah latihan basket)...

"Ayo kita pulang Kuroko." Kagami mengambil tasku dan membawakannya sambil berjalan.

"Ya." Hanya itu responku. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, aku tidak pandai dalam hal merangkai kata. Makanya terkadang aku bingung apa benar Kagami menyukaiku, padahal masih banyak orang diluar sana yang lebih menarik daripada aku.

Saat banyak pikiran berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku, waktu terasa begitu cepat. Ternyata kami sudah sampai di Maji Burger.

"Emm, aku pesan 50 Hamburger dan dan 1 _vanila milkshake_ ya." Ucap kagami kepada seorang kasir, kadang aku berpikir kenapa kagami bisa makan sebanyak itu tapi tidak menjadi gendut ya? Apa cacing di perut kagami begitu rakus sampai-sampai harus makan sebanyak itu? Atau pencernaan diperut kagami begitu cepat? Ah aku pusing memikirkannya.

"Kuroko, nanti kita mampir ke toko kue disebrang ya? aku ingin beli _vanila cake_ untukmu."

"Ya."

Aku terkejut, kenapa kagami bisa tau apa saja yang ku suka? Apa dia semacam peramal? Atau dia memang selalu memperhatikanku? Kenapa segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kagami selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dia sungguh membuatku tertarik, sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai Kagami.

**Di Apartemen Kagami...**

Setelah kami makan, Kagami mengajakku ke kamarnya untuk bermain video game basket terbaru miliknya, selama ini sepertinya aku kurang mengenal kagami, ternyata dia tinggal seorang diri di Jepang, setelah ini aku ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Kagami.

"Kuroko.." panggil Kagami disela-sela kami bermain game.

"Ya, ada apa Kagami-_kun_?" Aku menolehkan wajahku kearah Kagami, kulihat wajah kagami mendekat padaku, dan..

_Kiss.._

Dia menciumku? Ya ampun aku belum siap Kagami! Kenapa dia selalu terburu-buru begitu tanpa meminta persetujuanku?

"Ka-kagami-_kun_, su-sudah cukup." Pintaku pada Kagami, karena entah mengapa kagami semakin agresif menciumku, dan tangannya mulai mengusap-usap 'adik kecilku' dari luar celana. "Akh..Ka-gami" Oh tidak aku memang menyukai Kagami, tapi entah mengapa kurasa ini salah.

"Kuroko, _aishiteru._" Kagami membisikkan kaka-kata itu ketelingaku, membuatku membeku, aku tidak tahu harus membiarkan Kagami berbuat seenaknya atau tidak. Tapi.. aku menyukainya.

.

.

"Akh, Ka-kagami-_kun_ disitu ja-jangan...akh." Kagami membuka celanaku sampai sedengkul dan memegang 'adik kecilku'.

"Kuroko, punyamu kecil, tapi imut sekali." Kagami mengecup kejantananku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Au..ah Kagami-_kun_, ja-jangan...itu jorok! A-apa kau tidak jijik?" walaupun berkata demikian tapi aku sedikit merasakan permainan mulut kagami terhadap kejantananku, rasanya aneh.

"Um..Aku tidak jijik..mpp...sama sekali Kuroko, punyamu enak sekali. Ummm,,,"

"Kagami-_kun_...akh, a-aku ma-mau keluar.."

"Mmmpp..Keluarkan sajah Kuroko, umm..aku akan menelannya dengan senang hati" Jawab Kagami dengan masih menghisap dan menjilat-jilat kejantananku.

"Aaaaakkkhhh...Kagami-_kun_..akuh..aaahhh" Aku memuntahkan semua cairan cintaku ke dalam mulut kagami. "Haah...hah...hah.." Aku menarik nafas pendek untuk menormalkan kenerja jantungku, rasanya lelah sekali sehabis mengeluarkan 'cairanku'.

Saat kulihat lagi Kagami ternyata sedang membuka sedikit celananya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, ukurannya cukup besar. Oh tidak...apa yang akan Kagami lakukan lagi kepadaku?

"Kuroko, bolehkah aku melakukannya lebih jauh lagi?" Tanya Kagami padaku. Aku harus menjawab apa coba dalam kondisi seperti ini? Kalau aku menolak ini akan menjadi tidak adil bagi Kagami.

"Mmm..Lanjutkan..Kagami-_kun_..." Oh tidak apa yang barusan aku katakan? Tapi kalau untuk kagami sepertinya aku- ."Akhhh..." Aku berteriak keras saat kagami tiba-tiba memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang rectrumku dan menggerakkannya dengan gerakan seperti gunting.

"Ah Kuroko...disini sempit sekali, aku akan mempersiapkannya dulu." Kagami berkata begitu, aku masih bingung, maksudnya mempersiapkan apa? Kagami terlalu terburu-buru, apa kau tau kalau aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Au,, akh Ka-gami-_kun_, ittai, keluarkan..akkhh"

"Kuroko, kau manis sekali." Kagami lalu memasukkan jari ketiganya, rasanya aneh sekaligus enak setiap kali jari-jari Kagami mengenai suatu 'titik'.

"Akh..Kagami-_kun_..." Kagami melepaskan jari-jarinya, aku sedikit merasa kecewa, tapi aku penasaran apa yang akan Kagami lakukan selanjutnya, karena kagami sepertinya sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu.

**Normal POV**

Setelah itu Kagami mengangkat Kuroko ke atas tempat tidurnya, membaringkannya lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Kuroko tinggi-tinggi hingga kedua tumit kaki Kuroko berada diatas pundak Kagami. Kagami pun mempersiapkan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang rectrum Kuroko.

"Kuroko, aku akan masukkan." Kagami memasukkan kejantanannya sedikit-demi sedikit ke dalam 'lubang' Kuroko.

"Akh...ittai, Kagami-_kun_..." Ringis Kuroko karena merasakan benda asing yang lebih besar itu menyeruak ke dalam 'lubangnya' yang sempit, Kagami terus mendorong kejantanannya hingga semuanya masuk, setelah dirasa cukup iapun mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya.

"Kuroko..ah..hah..." Kagami mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya secara pelan tetapi lama-lama menjadi cepat.

"Kagami-_kun_..akh..aaa..ah..au..ah Kagami..."

"Kuroko, ukh...hah hah..."

Wajah Kuroko sudah kacau, salivanya mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, matanya bengkak karena menangis, sedangkan peluh sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Kagami terus mempercepat tempo sodokannya, tangannya sibuk memanjakan kejantanan Kuroko, sedangkan mulutnya menciumi seluruh wajah dan leher Kuroko, memberikan banyak tanda _kissmark _disana-sini sebagai tanda bahwa Kuroko adalah miliknya.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua. Mereka bercinta sepanjang malam hingga empat ronde, entah sudah berapa kali Kuroko mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan seberapa banyak Kagami 'memenuhi' lubang rectrum Kuroko, yang jelas saat mereka terbangun hubungan mereka tampak lebih dekat daripada pertama kali mereka berpacaran.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kagami beberapa kali mengajak Kuroko ke apartemennya, di sana mereka berbincang-bincang, makan dan setelah itu bercinta.

Kuroko yang sudah yakin bahwa ia juga menyukai Kagami tidak pernah menolak saat diajak bercinta dengannya, bahkan mereka pernah melakukan sex secara sembunyi di sekolah, seperti di toilet, ruang kelas, aula basket, dan lain-lain.

"Emm, Ah kagami-_kun_..." Ucap Kuroko di sela-sela cumbuan mereka.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" Kagami masih sibuk menciumi leher jenjeng Kuroko.

"Ha-hari ini sudah cukup." Kuroko lalu mendorong Kagami pelan dan mulai berdiri. Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan mereka sampai tuntas.

"Kenapa Kuroko?" Sambil menampakkan ekspresi keheranan. Karena tidak biasanya Kuroko menolaknya terang-terangan seperti ini.

"Aku lelah, sekarang sudah larut, aku ingin pulang." Jawab kuroko.

"Hm, benar juga baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu Kuroko."

"Tidak usah Kagami-_kun_, aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Tolak kuroko dengan agak kasar.

Kuroko pun bergegas keluar dari apartemen Kagami dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke jalan. Sedangkan Kagami masih diam, karena kaget mendengar Kuroko membentak seperti itu, sikap Kuroko hari ini menyisakan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam otak kagami yang kecil.

**Kuroko POV**

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku sedikit menjauhi Kagami, bukan karena aku membencinya tapi Karena aku tidak mau dianggap aneh oleh Kagami.

Kejadiannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu, aku merasa ada keanehan pada diriku, akhir-akhir ini aku gampang sekali lelah, emosiku tidak stabil dan setiap pagi entah mengapa aku selalu merasa mual-mual hingga aku harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Hari itu akupun cuti latihan basket dengan alasan sakit dan memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah sakit.

Aku takut kalau sampai dugaanku benar-benar terjadi, aku takut apa yang terjadi dengan pamanku dulu juga terjadi padaku, dan ternyata hal-hal yang kucemaskan menjadi kenyataan. Aku sangat syok, entah apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kagami. Aku tidak mungkin bilang kepadanya, nanti apa yang akan dikatakannya kepadaku kalau dia mengetahuinya, 'Laki-laki aneh?' aku takut dia akan berkata begitu. Akhirnya selama seminggu ini aku menjauhi Kagami, semoga Kagami tidak tahu keadaanku sekarang.

**End of Kuroko POV**

"Kagami, kau tahu Kuroko sakit apa? Sudah seminggu dia tidak latihan, pertandingan sudah semakin dekat!" Tiba-tiba sang manajer a.k.a Riko bertanya kepada Kagami saat Kagami selesai latihan dan sedang minum air.

"Mana ku tahu! Tanya saja padanya!" Jawab kagami kesal, mana ada coba orang yang tidak kesal kalau di jauhi terang-terangan oleh kekasihnya selama seminggu? Bahkan telepon darinya pun tidak pernah di jawab.

"Bukannya kau dekat dengan Kuroko? Aku khawatir dengannya." Jawab Riko dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Baiklah nanti kalau aku ketemu dengannya aku sampaikan!" Kagami lalu langsung pergi ke ruang loker untuk ganti baju.

Kagami juga sebenarnya merasa cemas dengan Kuroko, sudah berkali-kali Kagami mencoba berbicara dengannya, tetapi Kuroko selalu berhasil menghindar darinya. Pernah sekali Kagami datang rumah Kuroko, tetapi disana dia malah disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Ia melihat Kuroko sedang berpelukan dengan Aomine? Dan Kuroko sepertinya tidak menolaknya, malah Kuroko terlihat membalas pelukan Aomine.

Kagami pun akhirnya menyerah mendekati Kuroko sejak saat itu, dia merasa sesak di dadanya dan tak sanggup menatap wajah Kuroko lagi, ia takut akan berbicara kasar pada Kuroko kalau ia menemuinya pada saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk seperti saat ini. Kagami yang patah hati itupun hari ini memutuskan untuk pergi ke klub untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, dan untuk melupakan kekecewaannya pada Kuroko sesaat.

**Di klub..**

"Hei Kagami, sudah lama kau tidak kesini. _what's up bro?_" Tanya seorang pria bertubuh besar hitam kepada Kagami, diapun duduk disamping Kagami.

"Ah kau Eikichi, aku sedang bosan saja." Jawab Kagami sambil memutar-mutar gelasnya yang berisi bir. Lalu dengan sekali tegukan meminumnya.

"Bukannya kau punya pacar baru?Kau tidak bersamanya?" Sambil memesan Vodka pada bartender.

"Dia menjauhiku dan malah bermesraan dengan orang lain, haha." Kagami hanya tertawa lirih, hatinya sakit setiap mengingat kejadian itu. 'Apa Kuroko lebih menyukai Aomine daripada dirinya? Lantas mengapa dulu Kuroko menerimanya?' Kagami yang tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran negatifnya malah semakin menjadi-jadi, ia membuat dirinya jatuh dalam pengaruh alkohol.

.

.

"Hei Kagami, apa kau mabuk?" Eikichi cemas dengan Kagami yang tidak seperti biasanya, dia sudah menghabiskan satu botol bir seorang diri.

"Haha, siapa yang mabuk Ei-_chan..._hahaha" Kagami mulai merancau tidak jelas.

"Dasar Kagami..Sudah jelas kau mabuk..lebih baik kau pulang!" Eikichi lalu mulai membopong tangan Kagami, sampai seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa kagami pulang, aku tau apartemennya." Seru pemuda berambut merah dengan kedua bola mata belang tersebut.

"Ah, kau siapa?" Tanya pria berkulit gelap itu keheranan.

"Perkenalkan aku mantan pacar Kagami." Dia tersenyum ramah lalu menarik lengan Kagami.

"Oh, emm..ya sudah ku serahkan Kagami padamu." Hikichi langsung menyerahkan Kagami kepada orang yang mengaku sebagai mantan pacar Kagami itu, dia merasakan firasat buruk kalau dia tidak melepaskan Kagami sekarang.

"Serahkan saja padaku.." Pria berambut merah bermata belang itu pun keluar dari klub sambil membopong Kagami. "Huh,,Kenapa kau bisa sekacau ini kagami, seandainya kau masih bersamaku kau tak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini." Gumam pria itu kepada Kagami yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh alkohol.

Beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba seringaian licik terpancar dari bibirnya "Hmm, aku punya rencana.. akan kubuat kau menyesal telah membuangku Kagami." Pria itu lalu memanggil _taxi _dan bergegas ke apartemen Kagami.

**Kuroko POV**

Semalam aku mendapatkan sms dari kagami untuk kerumahnya hari ini, katanya ada yang ingin ia bicarakan, apakah dia sudah tahu keadaanku? Aku cemas, aku melangkah ke apartemen kagami dengan hati yang bimbang. Tetapi semalam aku sudah berniat untuk mengungkapkan segalanya pada Kagami, aku tidak bisa menjauhinya terus menerus, setelah memikirkannya selama ini aku sudah menetapkan hatiku. Ya aku akan jujur saat bertemu Kagami nanti, aku tidak peduli apakah Kagami akan menolakku atau merubah pandangannya kepadaku, yang jelas Kagami harus tau mengenai hal ini.

Kupencet berkali-kali tombol apartemen Kagami, tapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Apakah Kagami tidak ada dirumah? Aku mencoba membuka pintu apartemen Kagami, ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci, akupun masuk kedalam, aku ingin memastikan...takut kalau ada pencuri masuk dan ternyata Kagami sedang pingsan di dalam, Kagami kurang hati-hati nih! masa membiarkan apartemennya tidak terkunci.

Aku mencarinya di dapur dan ruang tamu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kagami disana, apa dia masih tertidur ya? Akupun melangkahkan kakiku kedepan pintu kamar Kagami.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya aku terkejut bukan main, disana kulihat Kagami tidur dengan seseorang, dan orang itu aku sangat mengenalnya. Bukan hanya itu, mereka tertidur tanpa sehelai benangpun? apa yang sudah mereka lakukan? Saat kulihat dekat tempat tidur Kagami disana ada beberapa bekas kondom yang sudah terpakai. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? Jangan-jangan? Aku mempercayai Kagami, tapi apakah yang kulihat ini benar?

Tiba-tiba pria berambut merah dan bermata belang itu terbangun "Emm,, ah sudah pagi. Hoamm,,,pinggangku pegal sekali." Dia mengusap matanya, menatap sekeliling dan sepertinya tidak terkejut saat melihatku.

Dia pun berdiri dan menghampiriku "Hmm, selamat pagi Tetsuya, maaf ya semalam aku meminjam pacarmu." Pria itu tersenyum sinis saat melewatiku, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukanku lagi.

Aku merasa terkejut sekali, aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. 'Kagami-_kun_, apa kau mengkhianatiku?' Selama beberapa menit aku hanya terdiam membeku, aku belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku seperti tersambar petir di pagi hari.

**To be continue?**

* * *

**Ini fic pertama untuk pairing di Kuroko no Basuke, sebenarnya ini ff hasil diskusiku dengan temanku Hi-kichi, katanya aku harus coba buat cerita drama, hurt/angst. Oh iya ff ini pernah aku publish beberapa hari lalu tapi aku hapus soalnya ada yang buat aku kurang sreg, tapi sudah aku edit lagi. Aku harap tidak mengecewakan, karena aku juga belum lama buat ff. Kalau ada yang suka aku akan lanjutkan fic ini.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**


End file.
